


Scarlett

by nicoleamari



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Imprinting, Multi, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleamari/pseuds/nicoleamari
Summary: Where a certain Tracker leaves Volterra with the Volturi to execute the rumoured immortal child and discovers his blood-singer witnessing for the Cullens.





	1. Scarlett

 

The sun glanced off of the bonnet of the silver Mazda to her right, catching Cairo’s peripheral as she indicated to change into the fast lane, her Toyota Rav 4 jolting as the traction changed. Pushing her sunglasses down off the top of her head, Cairo flicked the indicator off, glancing up in time to see the sign.

  
   
She was still 100 miles out of Forks, the drive from Phoenix had been relatively peaceful and the sun had followed her for the majority of the three-day drive. The weather seemed to be taking a turn though, Cairo noticed, rainclouds marching the horizon over the tree blanketed hills. Forks was still over an hour away, but Bella’s words about the small town on Washington’s Olympic Peninsula rang true, Forks always had miserable weather.

  
   
The next service lane was under a mile away, and with the promise of McDonalds, Cairo headed down the quiet stretch of road off of the 1-5 N. Bella had pleaded with her to come and visit though Cairo had presumed that she was still annoyed at her after Cairo had been returning from Australia’s West Coast when Bella had been getting married a couple of weeks ago.

  
   
Cairo had at first not really wanted to make the journey, but on the realisation that she was being selfish and she hadn’t seen Bella since her best friend had moved to Washington to live with her father a few years ago. With a sigh, Cairo turned the car off, resting a wrist against the wheel for a moment before she headed across to the gas station, loading up on sugary items that would hopefully get her through the next few hours.  
 

  
  
She must have found herself lost in thought again, as after she stopped off to get food, she found that she allowed herself to have a rest, music in and the car locked up tight. When she reopened her eyes, dusk was near and Cairo realised, her rest break had taken longer than expected as she had taken quite a long nap by accident, thus delaying her by a further hour and a half.  
 

  
Cairo remembered when she had first met Bella. Isabella Swan had always been like her name, like a slim, gentle swan who despite their awkward beginnings, bloomed into something beautiful. Bella had never seen herself as beautiful, Cairo knew that. But she was, sweetly so, not like the other girls she compared herself to. Blondes were not a rarity in Arizona, but pale skin you were hard to find, with Cairo venturing west to Californian for months on end during the long summer.

  
   
She knew that this trip up to Forks would be good for her, and for Bella, it had been almost two years since Cairo had seen her best friend and though Cairo had called and texted with her often, it wasn’t the same. She had two bags in the back, one hidden beneath the seat and the other in the boot. One of those bags was in case she decided she liked it up here, and wanted to stay, she had done her research and was in a way thinking about taking a gap year between graduating and beginning university.

  
   
If Forks, despite it being terribly small in comparison to Phoenix, was better suited for Cairo, maybe she would do a Bella and stay there, she reckoned Bella would let her or the boy that had called her yesterday had offered to let her stay. Cairo realised she hadn’t put much thought into Jacob Black’s words, he had called her from an unknown number yesterday and had been weird.

 

   
Bella had told Cairo about Edward being part of the supernatural not long after she herself had discovered it, and then about Jacob Black and the tribe of the Quileute werewolves that roamed La Push and all the weirdness that had happened between Edward leaving and graduation. Cairo had no idea why she had believed all of what Bella had told her, never doubting her best friend, but she knew if Bella was to lie, she would lie about something not as ridiculous as the fantastical world she had constructed.

  
   
Cairo and Bella went a long way back, when they were three, Cairo had nearly killed her by coming down a slide too fast and Bella had not moved until the last second. From then on, they had been close friends and throughout middle school had avoided the ‘popular’ clique though once Bella had broken the news to Cairo that she was moving, Cairo had gravitated to that same group she had avoided for so long.  
 

  
It had been a weird two years without her best friend by her side. Cairo went with her almost-boyfriend to prom, spending the entire time wishing she had asked Bella to come down instead, as the guy, Lukas Baile, had had one goal that night, to be the first to say he’d hooked up with her. He’d wished he hadn’t told her that after she’d broken his nose and been suspended, but Cairo knew she would have done it again, despite the repercussions.  
 

  
Bella called her when she was a couple of miles out from Forks, the highway seemed to stretch on forever and she kept having to jolt herself out of her thoughts. The ringtone startled her and her fingers tightened briefly around the steering wheel as her heartbeat began to resume its normal tattoo. She pulled over onto the shoulder and turned the car off, picking up the call.

 

“Bella?” There was a soft cough and then the familiar voice crackled over the line.

 

“Cairo, how far away are you? You said you’d be here before sunset.” Cairo chuckled quietly, suddenly aware of how strange her friend sounded. She sounded tired and too quiet, as though she had not enough energy even to raise her voice over the soft whisper.

 

“I’m 10 miles away Bella, don’t worry. I had a nap and lost almost an hour. I’m not too far away. How are you feeling?” There was a soft sigh on the other end.

 

“I’m okay, thanks Cai, I’ve been better. I’m looking forward to seeing you. How was the drive?” Cairo hummed.

 

“It was alright, didn’t hit anything and didn’t die.” Bella gave a choked laugh which to Cairo’s horror ended in a coughing fit.

 

“Bella?!” There was a sharp hacking cough.

 

“Sorry, I had something in my mouth.” Cairo thought she was lying but didn’t press.

 

“So where should I go once I reach Forks?”

  
   
“Edward, my husband told me to tell you that we live just outside Forks, there’s a sign that’ll take you towards the Hoh Forest, if you follow that, Edward and his sister Alice will meet you to direct you to the house.” Cairo raised her eyebrows, out of town, how typical for vampires. Probably so they couldn’t be seen to be not sleeping and drinking blood and all of that weird vampire stuff.

  
   
Cairo bit her lip, “Bella, are you sure you’re okay?” There was silence again, before Bella muttered quietly.

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon. Then we can talk.” Cairo chewed on her lower lip, a brief sense of foreboding washing over her. She knew Bella was sick, how bad, she wasn’t sure. She needed her best friend to be okay, she couldn’t bear it if anything happened to Bella.

  
   
   
Spotting the brown ‘tourist sign’ Cairo indicated, turning into the new road before she flicked her lights on, the trees casting long shadows as the sun sunk beneath the horizon. She nearly drove past them, but the flash of pale skin caught her attention as she braked hard, nearly ending up through the windscreen and then she let the window down, eyeing the two impossibly beautiful, though pale brunettes in front of her.

  
   
“Hi, you must be Edward and Alice?” At their nods, she grinned at both of them.

 

“I’m Cairo, Bella’s best friend.” Edward nodded.

 

“We’ve heard a lot about you from Bella, she talks about you all the time.” Cairo smiled brightly.

 

“All good things I hope?” Alice chuckled and spoke.

 

“Yes, all good, though she did tell us the story of how you broke someone’s nose at your prom.” She was gorgeous and Cairo briefly wondered if it was a vampire thing to be so beautiful.

 

“Yes,” Edward said and she glanced at him, startled.

 

“It is a vampire thing.” Cairo flushed, she had forgotten about Edward’s cool power to read minds. Edward smiled almost shyly.

 

“Do you mind if we get in for the ride back, it’s quite a walk and we wanted to talk to you on the way up?” Cairo nodded.

 

“Please.” Edward got in the passenger side, whilst Alice took the back, sliding across into the middle and to Cairo’s relief, they both strapped themselves in.

  
   
“Bella’s not well is she?” Cairo murmured as she steered back out onto the drive. Edward’s face remained impassive but Cairo knew this was a vampire thing and disregarded his lack of emotion.

 

“She’s very sick. We-something happened to her and it’s killing her.” Cairo made a soft noise of anguish and Edward nodded and there was a soft sadness in his golden eyes.

 

“How long are you staying?” Alice asked quietly and Cairo shrugged.

 

“However long Bella needs me for.” Alice met her eyes through the rearview mirror.

 

“Good. We’re going to need you. One of the wolves will as well. Jacob has gone a while without human contact and you will be refreshing.” Edward inclined his head as they turned towards a massive house.

 

“Before we go in, there are some things you need to know.” Cairo swallowed before she nodded.

 

“I can see the future.” Alice practically blurted and Cairo gave her a surprised look through the rearview. Edward sighed quietly.

 

“She wants to tell you about your future but I don’t know if you want to see it. I don’t think you should prepare to go back to Phoenix anytime soon, the bag under your seat will prove helpful.” Cairo stiffened, parking the vehicle before she turned it off and stared at the wheel, composing herself for a moment.

 

“So I can assume I will find something I’m looking for here?” Alice and Edward shared a brief look.

 

“Maybe wait.” Edward murmured, “Wait till after she’s seen Bella.” Cairo gave both of them curious looks, before realising she was not going to get any more information from either of them, so instead, she pushed open her door, heading around to the boot, to find Edward already standing there and Alice holding the bag that was under the seat. Smiling weakly, she took the bags and followed them inside the gorgeous house.

 

 

  
  
Suki Waterhouse is Cairo

 


	2. blood

Upon entry to the Cullen’s house, Cairo inhaled and blinked, trying not to display her emotions on her face but she realised Edward would have probably heard her thoughts. She followed Edward into a small living room, eyes sweeping and landing first on the gorgeous dark haired boy on the opposite armchair and the golden haired girl hovering near the empty fireplace.

  
   
A similarly golden haired man stood over a hunched figure on the couch and Cairo sucked in a loud breath, causing all the eyes in the room to flick to her. The vampires all seemed to be scenting her and the blonde walked over inhaling deeply and glancing towards someone who could have been her twin.

 

“Jasper.” The boy nodded and Cairo glanced at Edward, the only one apart from the two humans and Alice that she could put her faith in.

  
   
“Jasper’s fine, he’s just struggling with the blood. He’s younger than us.” Edward answered her thoughts and she nodded, before slipping past the man to her best friend.

 

“Bella.” She whispered, cupping her friend’s hands in her own. Her stomach was rounded, so much so that Cairo’s eyes widened.

 

“How long-“ Edward interrupted.

 

“That’s the problem. On our honeymoon Bella and I-“ Cairo’s eyes were impossibly wide.

 

“Ew please do not.” Bella chuckled choking a bit and Cairo’s arms went immediately around her friend protectively.

   
“Bells?” Bella managed a smile.

 

“Cai, you’ll be the godmother right?” Cairo looked taken aback.

 

“Bella, whatever is in your stomach is hurting you. Is it vampire?” Edward nodded solemnly.

 

“Yes, it’s killing her from the inside, but she-“ Bella gave him the weakest of glares.

 

“Edward. You know I want him.” Cairo brushed her fingers over Bella’s stomach gently.

 

“Her actually.” Bella blinked at her, surprise filling her features.

  
   
“What?” Edward asked, he couldn’t read Bella’s thoughts and it seemed he hadn’t heard Cairo’s yet. Edward tilted his head, concern trickling over his features for a moment,

 

“Cairo, I can’t hear you.” Cairo blinked.

 

“I’ve always been able to guess what the sex of someone’s baby is.” Cairo said quietly.

 

“And this one feels like a girl.” Bella blinked up at Edward and Cairo realised she was ignoring the cute boy.

 

“Hi, sorry.” He smiled.

 

“You must be Cairo.” She recognised that voice.

 

“Jacob Black.” He grinned widely.

 

“How was the drive?” Cairo shrugged her shoulders.

 

“It was okay.” Edward swept past Cairo and said something quietly to Jacob who grinned cheekily at her.

 

“So you think I’m cute?” Cairo twisted her mouth at Edward.

 

“Hey!” The entry of several new people to the room drew Cairo’s eyes up.

 

“Hello, sorry for intruding on your house.” A woman with caramel coloured hair smiled warmly and embraced Cairo with cold arms.

 

“Hello Cairo. I’m Esme, and I promise you, you are so welcome to stay until you want to leave.” The blonde girl walked over, and Cairo couldn’t decide yet if she liked the icy girl yet but she could start, she supposed.

  
   
“I’m Rosalie and this is my Emmett.” There was a slight protectiveness in Rosalie’s voice as she introduced a big dark haired guy. Cairo hugged Rosalie before she could stop her and to Cairo’s delight, with slight resistance the blonde vampire returned the hug. Emmett did the same, hugging the blonde human gently. The man from earlier also held out a hand.

 

“I’m Carlisle, the ‘father’ of the family. I’m the resident doctor.” Cairo raised an eyebrow at him as she hugged him briefly, Edward chuckled softly.

 

“She wants to ask how you deal with all the blood and the wounds and the thirst.” Cairo flushed, just as Alice bounded downstairs, clutching the male version of Rosalie’s hand tightly. Jasper, Cairo assumed, smiled gently at her and held out a hand, which Cairo, remembering Edward’s words earlier, shook instead of wrapping him in a hug.  
 

“Hello Cairo.” Jasper said quietly and Cairo felt her mood lift slightly and eyed the vampire curiously, was that him?

 

“Hi Jasper. Can I call you Jazz please?” She asked happily, oddly happy.

 

“And can you leave my mood alone please?” Edward chuckled.

 

“Busted.” Bella laughed as well and Cairo watched her slowly swallowing water down, her brow furrowing slightly but she didn’t voice her thoughts, not wanting to offend the company of vampires.

  
   
“Wait.” Edward said, cutting through Cairo’s train of thought and making everyone look at him confused.

 

“What is it?” Jacob Black asked, concerned. “Cairo, what did you just think?” Cairo shrunk back under the gaze the group of vampires and the humans.

 

“Uh, why aren’t you feeding her blood?” The room seemed to stop as the vampires all exchanged looks and Cairo hurried to fix her mistake.

  
   
“I mean if that child is Edward’s, half the chromosomes are vampire wired so maybe you should try feeding Bella blood so vampire baby gets it’s blood. I could probably cook it into something if Bella doesn’t want to drink it but I thought maybe-“ Edward let out an excited huff.

 

“No, no your idea was perfect Cairo.” Carlisle nodded.

 

“Yes, Bella how does that sound to you?” Bella gave them all nervous smiles before she too nodded.

 

“I can do that.” Cairo glanced around.

 

“Do you want me to blend it up with some fruit so it’s not so obvious.” Bella paused before she sighed quietly.

 

“Maybe that’s a good idea.” Carlisle beckoned Cairo over and Jacob followed them into the pristine kitchen. Carlisle took a small pouch filled with blood out from a small fridge and Cairo made vomiting notions to Jacob, who laughed, despite the unhappiness hidden on his face. Cairo wondered why she wasn’t so upset by all this, she should be. Her best friend could die and she was laughing about the very thing that could help her.  
 

  
Blending strawberries and blood with Jake turned out to be a fun job, and then, pouring it into a thermos like cup, Cairo handed it to Bella, who took the cap off and inhaled before tipping her head back and beginning to practically gulp the mixture down. Cairo looked away and Edward walked over to her.

 

“We prepared the guest bedroom for you, if you don’t mind sharing with Jacob, he said he would take the floor.” Cairo glanced over at the werewolf.

 

“Doesn’t he have a pack? Or a home?” Edward chuckled.

 

“Yes, but he didn’t want to leave you in a house with vampires. I think he likes you.” Cairo scoffed before looking abashed.

 

“Sorry about that, this doesn’t usually happen to me.” Edward nodded before inclining his head.

 

“I’ll show you the room?” Cairo followed him upstairs, the house was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

 

“So how old are you?” She asked and Edward smiled vaguely.

 

“About a century old.” Cairo’s mouth fell open.

 

“Get out.” He nodded as they passed what looked like a colourful gradient that Cairo, upon further inspection realised were graduation caps for numerous schools and colleges.

 

“Overachievers.” She muttered and heard the vampire laugh.  
   
  
The room was beautiful, quite modern and very minimalist, which Cairo decisively liked. There was a large bed and a huge rug with a fur blanket draped over a pillow on top of it, for Jacob, Cairo presumed, her bags in a corner by a small desk and large windows that looked out over the forest.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Cairo whispered and Edward nodded, she knew he was glad she liked it. Jacob joined her later as she was opening her laptop on the desk, he plopped his stuff down near hers.

 

“Do you wanna shower first or should I?” Cairo glanced up at him.

 

“Go ahead, “I’m going to be a while here.” Jake grinned.

 

“I’ll close the door, but I won’t lock it in case you get tempted shortcake.” Cairo threw a pen at him, her eyes barely leaving the screen.  
   
  
When Jacob returned from the shower, Cairo had put her laptop away just in time to see Jake pulling a shirt over his head.

 

“Shit.” She said, fumbling for her laptop and Jake grinned.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, forgot you were here.” Cairo flipped him off, grabbing her toiletries and slipping past him into the bathroom. God, he smelled delicious now.  
 

  
Cairo stepped into what felt like an entire room of a shower, the hot water was nice on her muscles and she lathered the shampoo in her hair before tilting her head up into the spray, feeling the bubbles slide down her thighs to the floor. The conditioner was jasmine scented and she decided to buy more of this type, it was sweet and refreshing. Finishing up in the shower, she rubbed the water droplets from her skin before she changed into sweats and a singlet under a jumper, before brushing out her tangled wet hair and braiding it loosely. Applying her normal moisturiser, she capped the tube and put it away before heading back out into the room, humming that Beyonce song that rarely left the radio.

  
   
Jake was stretched out on the floor with the blanket thrown awkwardly over his large body and Cairo smiled softly at him as she waltzed past.

 

“You can share the bed as long as you don’t touch me.” She informed him and he was on his feet. She rolled her eyes, slipping into the right side before flicking out the light on her side. The bed shifted and sudden warmth touched her left side.

 

“Jesus you’re like a space heater.” She mumbled and he chuckled before she rolled over into the soft pillow.  
   
  
  
The following morning was when it began. Cairo was up before the sun, sitting out on the balcony watching the sky lighten through the heavy clouds. It would rain later that day, she could smell it in the air, the sweet scent of the plants as they prepared to drink. Heading back inside, she placed her bowl in the sink, running the tap until the milky water disappeared down the plughole.

 

Walking near silently into the living room, she startled no one with her appearance, smiling gently at Bella, who cradled a blood filled cup. Bile rose in the back of Cairo’s throat and she looked away briefly, just as Bella slipped. She dropped the cup, which hit the ground with a thud, managing to not break but blood sloshed from the cup. Jasper’s eyes narrowed and Cairo moved to intercept.

  
   
“I’ve got it, Bella.” She warned her friend, to no use, Bella was already reaching for it.

 

“Bella no-“ Cairo flinched back as suddenly Bella seemed possessed, rearing backwards and there was a sharp sound. Jake grabbed hold of Cairo, pushing her behind him as Bella screamed in pain. The vampires in the room burst forward, Edward grabbing hold of his wife before anything more could go wrong. Jake hid Cairo behind him until Carlisle had finished examining Bella, Cairo was still shaking when she moved to Bella’s side.

 

“Your rib is cracked.” Carlisle murmured.

 

“But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything.” Edward made a low noise.

 

“Yet.” Cairo’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Edward.” She hissed and he glanced to her, her of all people he thought he’d get support from.

  
   
“It's breaking her bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her.” Carlisle looked resistant but then spoke when Bella pressed him to.

 

“Carlisle, tell me. It's all right.” Carlisle looked towards Cairo who stepped closer to listen.

 

”The foetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need, even with the blood mix. It's starving you by the hour. l can't stop it, and l can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver.”  
   
“Then I’ll hold on as long as l can, and then...” Stupid foolish Bella. Cairo hid tears.

 

“Bella baby no you can’t.” Bella looked up at her, dark chocolate eyes pained.

 

“Bella, there are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand?” Carlisle murmured as Cairo moved to sit on Bella’s feet, wrapping her hands around Bella’s ankles in a familiar position.

 

“I'm sorry,” Bella muttered.

 

“Edward, I'm sorry.”

  
   
“l can't live without you.” Edward said urgently and Bella shook her head sadly.

 

“You won't. You're gonna have a part of me. She'll need you.” Edward grimaced.

 

“Do you honestly think that l could love it or even tolerate it if it killed you?” Bella looked ready to protest and Cairo was ready to throw up. Edward grabbed her shoulders tightly, though his grip was gentle, pushing her towards Esme, who took the human’s warm hand in her cold one, leading her upstairs.  
 

  
Later, Bella called Charlie. Cairo dialled the number, she and Charlie went way back when he was still with Renee and Charlie’s familiar voice drawled through the phone.

 

“Bells?” Cairo chuckled.

 

“No, better.” Charlie laughed.

 

“Cairo! How are you? You’re with Bella? How is she?” Cairo smiled fondly.

 

“I’m good thank you, I hope you’re well. Yes, Bella is here but she’s not well Charlie. I’ll let her speak to you but you gotta be nice m’kay?” Charlie chuckled.

 

“Thanks Cai.”


	3. Blush

Leaving Charlie and Bella to talk with Edward listening in, Cairo moved to sit down by Jasper, who eyed her for a second before smiling. “What would you like to know? I can taste your curiosity.” Cairo wrinkled her nose. "Delicious.” She muttered and Jasper grinned. “Do you want to ask about the scars?” When Cairo nodded, he sighed quietly. “Well, maybe a story for another day but, I wanted to know the prom story. If you tell me that today, maybe I’ll tell you the scar story another time?” Cairo clapped her hands like a child and the corners of Jasper’s eyes wrinkled sweetly. “Okay, so the story goes that I, the virgin goddess of my school-“ Rosalie, entering the room, spluttered out a laugh and Emmett snorted loudly from somewhere deep in the house. “I decided it would be okay to go to prom with this really cute guy. Mind you, he was the most popular guy in our year, and I was one of the popular girls, so I kinda thought it would be cute.” “So we get to our table, I’m looking stunningly gorgeous and he’s complimented me about a billion times, and because I know I look good, I think nothing of it. Until his hand goes to my knee and he starts leaning in. I swatted at him with my clutch and he backed off, looking surprised and then I see him cast a glance to his jock mates. And in my head, I’m like, uh oh, that doesn’t look good for me. So meanwhile I’m putting two and two together he’s scratching his head looking apologetic.” Cairo cleared her throat, realising that everyone else was, in fact, listening to her story. “Then I ask him, “The hell was that?” And he blushes, kinda cute still but I’m riling myself up into a bad mood. And he makes the mistake of telling the truth. “Oh, I wanted to be the first to hook up with you in the year level.” Perfectly bashful as though it’s not a weird thing to do. So my eyes go to slits and I say in this super dangerous voice. “You fucking what?” “He gets scared and then I punched him. I think I got suspended on the spot but my mum sued the school for harassment and surprisingly they did something and he was put to the police.” Cairo shrugged and then it was quiet again, only Jasper chuckling breaking the quiet. “I'm sorry I've been so angry.” Edward murmured then and sniffling, Bella nodded. “l would be, too. I've left you alone in this. Marriage.” “Well, they say the first year is the hardest. Who was that?” Cairo blinked at Edward’s words, no one else had moved or spoken. “What?” Bella asked looking startled. Edward shook his head. “l thought l just heard... Just say something else.” Bella looked confused and amused. “Like what? Edward, what's going on?” Edward had bent close to Bella’s stomach and then Cairo could feel it, the odd warmth in Bella’s stomach. “She likes the sound of your voice.” Bella’s eyes widened as Cairo slipped closer, placing a palm on her best friend’s stomach. “You can hear her?” Edward nodded. “In my mind. She likes my voice as well.” Bella stared at him in fascination and Cairo moved her palm slightly. “What’s she saying, Edward?” Edward paused. “She likes you as well Cairo, she think’s your voice is pretty.” “It's so strange. l thought she was like me, but she's not. She's like you. Good and pure. She's happy.” Bella’s mouth widened in a smile at Edward’s words. “Of course you are. Of course, you're happy. How could you not be? l love you so much. What do you hear now?” Edward nodded, laughing quietly. “She loves you, Bella. Oh, my gosh.” Cairo smiled up at Bella, happiness streaking her face and then, softly she began to sing to the child in Bella’s stomach. “Hey.” Jacob’s voice echoed around the house, waking Cairo up from the nap she had taken in the early afternoon. He was downstairs, talking quietly with Bella and Edward and yawning, Cairo stood, rubbing at her eyes and pulling a cardigan around her shoulders with a brief shiver. Padding down the stairs, she caught the last of the conversation. “lf it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob.” “And if it’s a girl, as I predict?” Cairo sang from the last step. Edward smiled at her briefly, Jacob embraced her quickly, squeezing her to him. “Hey, Cai.” He said, ruffling her hair and she smacked him. “l was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And l was thinking... Renesmee.” Cairo sighed, tilting her head back. “What about Caila?” Edward glanced at her, hearing her thoughts. “Cairo and Bella mix?” He laughed but then his eyes flicked down to Bella’s stomach. “She likes it too.” Suddenly, as if on a cue, Bella gasped loudly as she dropped her cup, bending in slow motion again to pick it and Cairo let out a cry as suddenly Bella seemed to be bent backwards, her spine in an awkward position. Edward moved into action, grabbing Bella’s head before she hit the ground. Cairo couldn’t remember where Carlisle was but she knew they needed him. "Where’s Carlisle?” She hissed at Rosalie who shook her head. Cairo’s mother worked in an emergency room, but Cairo never picked up anything vital other than knowing how to sew a wound shut and how to attach a drip. They got her into another room, where Edward yanked out tray tables, morphine drips, Cairo began helping to attach Bella who was still screaming. “Jacob, I need you here with me, Alice call Carlisle, Cairo keep her calm!” They began working, Edward moving too fast for Cairo to keep track of him. “Rosalie, pass the morphine.” He ordered as Alice spoke hurriedly to Carlisle, a note of hysteria in her voice. Cairo snatched the phone from the fearful vampire. “Carlisle tell me now and quickly.” Carlisle seemed to be relieved to hear the level-headed human before he spoke. “Her placenta, it must have detached, that’s all I can think of." “Carlisle said the placenta must have detached.” Cairo snapped at Edward, he too was grateful for the human’s apparent calm in the situation. Carlisle said something and Cairo repeated it without thinking. “He's coming as fast as he can, but...” Edward shook his head. “We'll have to do it.” Rosalie grabbed the scalpel and Cairo’s eyes narrowed in on the blonde that she still didn’t fully trust. Wrapping her hand around the vampire’s wrist, Cairo pulled her back enough so that the blonde vampire was not to be able to dig the scalpel in any further. “Rose! Let the morphine spread.” Edward snarled. “There's no time. She's dying.” Bella screamed. “Get her out now!” Cairo’s eyes narrowed. “No Rosalie don’t.” Edward turned to his wife. “Look at me, Bella.” Bella began to scream and Cairo wrapped her arms around the vampire tightly, pinning her. “Jacob!” Jake helped her instantly, shoving Rosalie back. “Alice, get her out of here!” Edward roared and Bella looked after Rosalie. “Rosalie! Ow!” Cairo watched her friend, her eyes dark with fury and sadness. “Save her! You've got to change her!” She yelled at Edward. “l can't, not whilst she's still in there. l got to get her out first. Stay, Bella. Stay focused. Keep your heart beating.” Cairo swore loudly, snatching Bella’s hand up. “Bella. Look at me! Look at me!” Bella’s tired eyes drifted towards Cairo as tears began to slide from Cairo’s eyes. “No! She's suffocating!” Jacob snarled at Bella’s words and then there seemed to be a release and Bella’s fingers tightened around Cairo’s for a brief moment. “Bella no!” Edward sighed softly as Bella’s screaming ended. Cairo glanced around tiredly to the vampire, the small child in his arms a beautiful sight for sore eyes. “Hey. Hey, hey. It's Renesmee.” Edward told Bella, holding the child out to his wife. It was then that Jacob realised that Bella had gone still, eyes unfocused. “Bella? Bella? Bella!” “Jacob, take the baby.” Edward snarled, reaching towards his wife and Cairo grasped the blood-covered baby as Jacob snarled. “Keep that away from me!” Rosalie grasped for the baby and Cairo let a low snarl through her teeth. “Don’t touch her. Stay away from us both.” Cradling the child, Renesmee, Edward had murmured, Cairo slipped into her bathroom, beginning to run cold water in the basin before adding warm until it was the same temperature as her skin before she, still supporting the baby’s small head, dipped it into the water. Using a soft flannel, Cairo pushed away most of the blood, careful to leave the skin folds alone, remembering her mother’s words about skin barriers developing. Renesmee watched her with pretty eyes and Cairo realised that she was crying. Renesmee had Bella’s eyes and Cairo had no idea if her best friend was living or dead. Once she had cleaned Renesmee fully, she wrapped her up securely, making sure it wasn’t too tight before she carried the baby downstairs. Jacob walked into the kitchen as Cairo tilted the blood bottle back into Renesmee’s mouth carefully. “Touch her and I’ll punch you in the face.” Cairo snapped, glancing over at him, only to find that Renesmee and Jacob were staring at each other, Jacob watched the baby in awe and Cairo remembered something he had told her about imprinting and wolves. Letting out a low whistle, Cairo stared at Jacob with wide eyes. “Okay what even?” Jacob shook his head softly. “I don’t know if she’ll make it Cairo.” Cairo’s face fell. “She has to. She promised. She’ll do it. I know she will. She can’t die Jacob, I barely just got her back, she’s my best friend, I can’t lose her.” Jacob took a step closer wrapping his arms around a now sobbing Cairo. “I can’t lose Bella.” She whispered in his ear, her fingers absentmindedly stroking Renesmee’s bronze curls.


End file.
